


I’m Not Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Choices: Ride or Die, Choices: Stories You Play, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I miss them okay, some nice soft writings for the lesbian power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe Mona is jealous, and maybe she isn’t.(i use the name Sunny for the mc)





	I’m Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> when will rod return.....i miss mona

“Come on, Sunny!” Logan goaded the younger girl. “Play with us!” 

It was a blisteringly hot day, and the sun was mercilessly beating down on Los Angeles, chasing residents out of their houses and towards the beach. The members of the Mercy Park Crew has succumbed to the heat of the day and joined everyone else at the beach. 

They had claimed a spot away from the general ruckus that came with hot weather, and Colt, Logan and Toby had set up a volleyball net in the sand. Ximena and Mona sat on a beach mat, sharing a pair of earphones while Ximena sketched new tattoo designs and Mona read from a magazine, her face covered by a pair of sunglasses. Sunny was wading in the shallows, the waves splashing against her calves as she skimmed stones. 

“Come play volleyball, we need one more for two a side!” Toby yelled to Sunny. 

Mona glanced up and watched as the younger girl tossed a stone into the water and jogged back up the shore, joining Logan’s side of the net. 

“I’ve never played volleyball before, so I won’t be any good.” Sunny said bashfully. 

Mona snorted to herself. Lies, she thought with a shake of her head. 

“What?” Ximena asked, taking out an earbud. “What’s a lie?” 

Maybe she said it out loud, then. 

“Nothing.” Mona said dismissively. “Forget I said anything.” 

“If you say so.” Ximena put the earbud back in, and Mona turned her attention back to the magazine, but she couldn’t concentrate anymore. 

Every so often her eyes would flick back to the group playing volleyball, watching with a frown as Logan showed Sunny how to strike the ball correctly, or demonstrated the most effective stance to use. 

Mona narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses as Sunny laughed at something Logan said, shoving him lightly. 

“You okay, M?” Ximena nudged her. “Or are you trying to burn a hole in Logan’s face with that glare?” 

“I’m fine.” Mona roughly turned the magazine page, tearing it slightly in the process. She forced her eyes away from the laughing duo. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” Ximena grinned, and the moment was punctuated by Sunny’s bright laughter and she scored a goal or shot a hoop or whatever. “Because you’re looking pretty mad right now.” 

“I’m not.” Mona chewed her cheek, scowling at the small print as Sunny led Logan in a victory dance across the court.  
“I’m not jealous. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I never said you were jealous, you said that yourself.” Ximena smirked and went back to her sketching. 

Mona glared at Logan one more time for good measure - he was oblivious, caught off guard as Colt spiked the volleyball towards his head - before she stood up, tossing the magazine down. 

There was the sound of a loud ‘thwack’, an indignant exclamation, and then hoots of laughter from Colt and Toby and Sunny as Logan rubbed his head, the volleyball rolling away across the sand. 

“M’going to get a drink.” Mona muttered, strolling away across the sand. She let out a pent up sigh once she was a safe distance away, slowing down. 

No one else had ever made her feel like that - even though she knew there was nothing romantic between them at all, it still made her blood bubble when Logan acted too touchy-feely with Sunny - never made her all warm inside when they smiled at her, or want to kill a man when they were sad. Just thinking of having those feelings made Mona feel tingly, like a lick of flame on the back of her neck, reminding her to abandon everything when the heat got too close, but for the first time she was reluctant to do so - and maybe it did have something to with that warm feeling that Sunny gave her, but that was a problem for another day, Mona mused, shoving the thought away as she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Where are you going in a huff?” Sunny’s bright voice asked as she caught up with her. 

“I’m not in a huff.” Mona scowled at the sand, but her face softened as Sunny slipped her hand in hers. 

“You sure look like you are.” Sunny planted herself in Mona’s path, grinning playfully. “Hey, did you see me playing volleyball? I scored a point!” 

Mona turned towards the makeshift volleyball court and scowled at Logan. “Yeah, good job, punk.” 

“Hold on a second -” Sunny gasped and blushed. “Are you jealous?” 

“God, I’m not jealous!” Mona exclaimed, but she still felt the tips of her ears turn red. 

“What, you’re jealous of Logan helping me out?” A shit-eating grin spread across Sunny’s face. 

“No.” Mona said firmly, weaving around her and continuing up the beach. God, it was so frustrating, she thought. Why were feelings this hard? 

“Hey, wait up.” Sunny snagged her fingers in the belt loops of Mona’s shorts and pulled the taller girl closer, resting her chin on Mona’s shoulder. She tilted her head and kissed Mona’s cheek. “For the record, I think it’s cute.” 

“‘Cute?’” Mona asked. “I’m not ‘cute’, gorgeous.” 

“Only for me.” Sunny smiled cheekily and kissed the corner of Mona’s mouth. 

“Don’t push your luck.” Mona grinned and capturing Sunny’s lips with hers, enjoying the little sigh Sunny let out. 

“I still think it’s sweet.” Sunny murmured. “You must be going soft, Mona.” 

“Why do I even deal with you?” Mona asked nobody in particular, staring up at the blue sky with a loud sigh. “Seriously. You drive me insane.” 

“I dunno, because you like me, maybe?” Sunny leaned her forehead against Mona’s. 

“Now you’re really pushing it, gorgeous.” Mona rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the fond look that graced her features for a second. 

“Kiss me?” Sunny asked shyly, and Mona tangled a hand in her hair, leaving a lingering kiss on the other girls lips. She pulled away, and Sunny chased her mouth with her own, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. 

“Hey, Sunny! You coming?” Logan’s voice interrupted them, and the two broke apart - Sunny with a delicate blush, and Mona with an exaggerated eye-roll. “We’re playing another round!” 

“I should get back there.” Sunny murmured to Mona. 

“Shame.” Mona kissed her one last time, and Sunny slipped out of her embrace, walking back down the beach. 

“Don’t get jealous!” She sang out, turning around to face Mona. Mona pulled a face and flipped her middle finger up at Sunny, who laughed brightly, the sound carrying across the beach. 

Mona smiled despite herself. Maybe liking someone wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
